A l'ombre de ton coeur
by Still Bleeding
Summary: Cristina est partie et Owen se retrouve seul face à son coeur brisé. Et si Teddy revenait à Seattle et qu'il recherchait du réconfort en elle ? Pourraient-ils oublier les douleurs du passé ?
1. Besoin de toi maintenant

**A/N : Coucou, tout d'abord, je me présente. J'ai 21 ans et bien entendu si j'écris ici c'est parce que je suis une grande fan de Grey's Anatomy que j'ai commencé à regarder il y a un peu plus d'un an. Tout a commencé un jour où je m'ennuyais à mourir, j'avais regardé la télévision au milieu d'une après-midi et j'étais tombée sur l'épisode 16 de la saison 3, dans lequel Meredith se noie. J'ai bien accroché et j'ai par la suite commencé à regarder activement la série directement en commençant de la saison 8 (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé de la saison 1, je n'en sais rien du tout !). Bref, je suis l'une des rares personnes fan du « couple éventuel » Owen et Teddy que j'aurais bien aimé voir terminer ensemble ! Suite au départ de Sandra Oh de la série à la fin de la saison 10 et avant la diffusion des premiers épisodes de la saison 11 (et des premiers spoilers) j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction imaginant un retour de Teddy à Seattle après le départ de Cristina pour la Suisse. J'avais déjà publié les deux premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction en anglais puisqu'il y a évidemment beaucoup plus de lecteurs anglophones sur cette plateforme, mais j'aimerais aussi la partager en français. J'avais tout écrit directement en anglais, donc le début de cette fanfiction est une sorte de traduction de ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Par la suite, je ne sais pas si j'écrirais directement en français ou en anglais, ça dépendra des retours je pense. Par ailleurs, le titre original de ma fanfiction est « Edge of a broken heart » qui est à la base le titre d'une chanson de Vixen, un groupe des années 80. Petite parenthèse, j'écoute beaucoup de heavy metal des années 80, ça peut paraître bizarre pour une fille qui aime Grey's Anatomy, surtout si je vous dit que mes chapitres sont basés sur des chansons pour rester fidèle au style de Grey's Anatomy ! Mais je vais rester assez soft concernant leur choix, je n'écoute pas que des chansons brutales, haha. Vous allez découvrir par vous même ! « Edge of a broken heart » veut dire, si on le traduit littéralement en français, Bord d'un cœur brisé. J'ai décidé de choisir un titre différent pour ma fan fiction en français, justement pour éviter le côté traduction et aussi pour avoir quelque chose d'assez poignant parce que oui, il va y avoir de la souffrance, du drame mais aussi de l'amour. J'ai tenu à garder le mot cœur dans le titre en hommage à la spécialité de Teddy. Sur ce, je vous présente « A l'ombre de ton cœur » et le premier chapitre « Besoin de toi maintenant » qui est en référence à la chanson « Need you now » de Lady Antebellum.**

A l'ombre de ton cœur

Chapitre 1 : Besoin de toi maintenant

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Cristina était partie pour de bon, laissant Owen, son ex-mari seul. Il savait que ça devait arriver un jour, dès le moment où il a comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités concernant leur vie de couple. Il voulait construire une famille et elle voulait se consacrer entièrement à sa carrière. Au fond de lui, Owen s'y attendait, leur mariage s'était écroulé progressivement et au fond de lui il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre leurs différents auraient raison de leur couple. Même s'il n'était pas prêt à faire face à cette situation, il savait bien qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de s'y préparer car il avait fermé les yeux jusqu'au bout. Peu importe tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Cristina était et sera toujours l'amour de sa vie.

Les jours qui passaient n'atténuaient pas la douleur que pouvait ressentir Owen. La seule façon de penser à autre chose que Cristina et de faire avec son absence était de s'enfouir dans le travail, il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre d'heures passées à l'hôpital tant elles étaient nombreuses. Au moins, il se sentait utile aux urgences en sauvant autant de vies qu'il ne le pouvait.

Sur les conseils de Derek, lorsque celui ci appris qu'Owen travaillait depuis presque 72 heures sans faire de pause, Owen rentra enfin chez lui. Son corps avait besoin de sommeil mais il ne ressentait pas la sensation d'avoir besoin de repos. Il n'aimait pas être seul et encore moins dormir sans Cristina, il pouvait encore sentir sa présence dans leur lit. Owen se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en réfléchissant à différents moyens de tuer le temps qu'il devra passer ici avant de retourner travailler. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il émit un soupir et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit une bouteille de Tequila et se servit un premier verre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à ingurgiter autant d'alcool à chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul. Evidemment que l'alcool lui tenait compagnie. Mais en tant que docteur il savait très bien que ce n'était pas bon pour sa propre santé.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me, it happens all the time_

Il ne savait absolument pas si c'était à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang où si c'était à cause du fait qu'il se sentait aussi seul mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il repensa à Teddy. Il repensa à tous ces moments passés ensemble en Irak, à la façon dont il réussi à la convaincre de venir travailler au Seattle Grace Mercy West, à la manière dont il l'avait fait souffrir en choisissant Cristina, à la mort d'Henry et à son licenciement, dans son propre intérêt pour qu'elle puisse réaliser l'un de ses rêves. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour elle à Medcom et qu'elle était enfin heureuse. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse à Seattle, mis à part lorsqu'elle vivait pleinement son mariage avec Henry, ce qui fut pendant une courte durée. Teddy méritait d'être heureuse, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle le méritait amplement, plus que n'importe qui. C'était seulement quelqu'un de bien, une femme talentueuse qui prenait soin des autres avant de prendre soin d'elle même que ce soit dans son métier de chirurgien ou dans sa vie personnelle. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable qui expliquerait pourquoi tous ces coups durs lui soient arrivés à elle. Fallait il se résoudre à la malchance ? Leur amitié pourtant si forte s'était fracassée au moment de la mort d'Henry, il fallut du temps pour recoller petit à petit les morceaux mais lorsqu'ils arrivaient au bout du puzzle, Owen la licencia et ils ne gardèrent pas de contact régulier.

Sa main attrapa le téléphone, il composa le numéro de Teddy mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton pour lancer l'appel, il s'arrêta net. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler maintenant, pas après tout ce temps, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais Owen se sentait si seul, il était tellement désespéré qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami à ses côtés ou sinon il allait probablement devenir fou. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes et appuya finalement sur le bouton pour engager l'appel.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.

« Allo ? »

« Teddy… »

Elle reconnut immédiatement sa voix.

« Salut, Owen… »

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant quelques secondes pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire mais Teddy réengagea la conversation.

« Dis moi… Pourquoi m'appelles tu maintenant, au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

« Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Parler à un ami »

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il était saoul. Mais elle pouvait très bien ressentir la solitude et la tristesse dans sa voix. Malgré tout ce temps, elle connaissait tellement bien Owen qu'elle pouvait traduire ses intonations.

« Owen… Quelque chose de grave s'est passé ? »

« Je… Cristina est partie. Elle est partie pour de bon, il y a environ deux mois. Elle est partie en Suisse pour une opportunité unique… Elle dirige la cardio dans un hôpital très renommé à Zurich. Elle a tout ce qui faut là-bas, tout… ce que moi, je ne peux pas lui donner. Elle va construire des cœurs, Teddy. Je n'ai pas pu la faire rester, elle me manque terriblement, et maintenant je suis tout seul chez moi et j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie et… Je crois que j'ai trop bu… »

« Attends, si je comprends bien, tu es en train de m'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit parce que ta femme est partie et que tu as besoin d'un ami pour te tenir compagnie ? Owen, je ne suis pas un bouche-trou. »

« On a divorcé bien avant son départ. Tu étais… Tu es ma meilleure amie et je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de ma meilleure amie à mes côtés parce que… tôt ou tard je vais finir par devenir complètement fou »

« Que veux tu que je fasse à cette heure ci ? Sauter dans le premier avion ? »

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes.

« Parce que je le ferais pour toi, Owen. Quand Henry est mort, j'ai été si… horrible avec toi et tu as témoigné d'une amitié indéfectible… mais… après tu m'as virée et je ne peux faire comme si rien de cela ne s'était produit.

Il y eut encore un silence pendant quelques secondes et Teddy repris la conversation.

« Je serai là. Je te dirai quand je serai arrivée à Seattle »

**A/N : Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'essaye de rester aussi près des personnages que possible ! Excusez moi pour mes fautes de Français que ce soit en grammaire ou en orthographe. J'ai dû traduire en français ce que j'avais déjà écrit en anglais. Et en attendant, j'ai rajouté plusieurs détails qui me sont venus à l'esprit en traduisant et en réécrivant, et ces détails ne sont pas dans mon histoire originale ! Peut être que je devrais la modifier et les rajouter aussi… En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des améliorations à faire, des suggestions pour la suite… J'aime les reviews, je veux me sentir un peu moins seule ! Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt )**


	2. Comme des soldats blessés

**A/N : Voici le deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Il est basé sur le chanson « I'd Come For You » du groupe Nickelback. J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre la traduction française du titre de la chanson pour le chapitre mais plutôt une phrase dans la chanson « like wounded soldiers » qui veut dire en français « comme des soldats blessés ».**

Chapitre 2 : Comme des soldats blessés

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Owen sentit les effets de ses excès de la veille. Le terrible mal de tête l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement, il mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait appelé Teddy. Il l'avait appelée après tout ce temps parce que l'Owen complètement ivre avait besoin d'elle. Ou peut être qu'il avait réellement besoin d'elle, pas seulement lorsqu'il était saoul. En fait, c'était assez troublant, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses faiblesses et encore moins à demander de l'aide. Néanmoins, Teddy était sa meilleure amie et il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Au moins il le pouvait lorsqu'ils étaient encore si complices, et ce moment là semblait remonter à très loin. C'était bien avant tous ces événements à l'hôpital, avant qu'il y ait Cristina, avant la mort d'Henry, avant le licenciement. Il était certain que leur amitié s'était brisée après la mort d'Henry, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'elle lui dit si gentiment qu'elle le détestait avec « chaque cellule et chaque fibre » de son corps. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour essayer de sauver leur amitié, la communication entre eux s'était totalement rompue. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant des mois et lorsqu'elle recommença à lui parler et qu'ils commencèrent à recoller les morceaux brisés de leur amitié, elle eut cette offre incroyable de Medcom dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle aurait voulu finaliser la reconstruction de leur amitié, il ne restait plus que quelques morceaux à recoller, elle aurait voulu rester auprès d'Owen car il avait été un ami si fidèle, si loyal qu'elle ne se voyait pas l'abandonner maintenant, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de réconfort. Owen avait eu le cœur brisé à l'idée de prendre cette décision, il ne voulait pas être la raison qui allait empêcher Teddy de réaliser son rêve, il la connaissait tellement bien, il savait parfaitement que Teddy aurait saisi l'offre de Medcom d'elle même si Cristina avait pris la décision de rester à Seattle. Ce fut difficile mais il licencia Teddy. Ce fut la fin de leur histoire. Ils s'appelaient de temps en temps histoire de se donner des nouvelles mais ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été dans le passé.

Owen jeta un œil à son réveil. 6h du matin. Il avait un jour congé. Ca ressemblait plus à un jour de repos forcé qu'à un réel jour de congé, l'idée de rester tranquille pendant la journée lui était fortement déplaisante. Le travail à l'hôpital était, d'une certaine manière, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie depuis le départ de Cristina. Il relativisa car toutes façons, il n'aurait certainement pas pu aller au bloc à cause de sa gueule de bois. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Owen émit un petit gémissement de douleur et mit un petit moment avant de se lever pour aller cuisiner quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. Il devait manger quelque chose bien qu'il savait que son estomac n'allait peut être pas le supporter et qu'il allait surement vomir plus tard. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Owen jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son téléphone posé sur le comptoir. Il avait 1 appel manqué et 3 SMS qui venaient tous de Teddy.

« Je suppose que tu es encore en train de dormir, tu n'as pas répondu à ton téléphone. Je suis à l'aéroport, je devrais atterrir à 8h à Seattle. Ca te va si je prends un taxi pour aller jusqu'à chez toi ? Je te ferai signe lorsque je serai à Seattle. »

« Mon vol est retardé. »

« Ah, ça y est, j'embarque. A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle allait réellement venir. Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre à SMS, elle devait être dans l'avion en ce moment et ne pourrait pas les lires. Owen mangea son petit déjeuner et nettoya en profondeur la caravane. Puis, il regarda à nouveau son téléphone lorsqu'il entendu le bip d'un nouveau message. C'était encore Teddy.

« Je pense que tu es réveillé maintenant. Je suis dans un taxi, je devrais arriver chez toi dans environ 20 minutes. »

Cette fois Owen répondit à son message.

« OK, ça marche. »

* * *

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Owen fit face à son (ancienne ?) meilleure amie. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, se regardant dans les yeux. C'était toujours Teddy. Elle était exactement la même que le jour où elle avait quitté Seattle pour de bon. Après un moment, Owen prit la parole.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer »

« Moi non plus » répondit Teddy.

* * *

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

* * *

« Et bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Entre » dit Owen.

Teddy pénétra dans la caravane, sa valise à la main. Owen remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » il la questionna

« Rien, c'est juste que ça me paraît vide sans… »

« Je sais » Owen l'interrompit.

* * *

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_.

* * *

La situation était embarrassante pour chacun d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment interagir avec l'autre, effrayés de faire un mauvais pas. Puis Owen proposa à Teddy se s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à boire. Après quelques gorgées, Owen brisa le silence.

« Alors… Comment ça se passe à Medcom ? »

« Très bien. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables et puis j'ai beaucoup de nouvelles responsabilités que je n'avais pas ici, c'est vraiment très excitant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un travail qui me plaise autant » elle répondit avec un petit sourire timide.

« Je suis content que ton poste là-bas te plaise. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas laisser cette occasion unique s'envoler »

« Je suppose que tu as raison… »

* * *

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow._

* * *

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Seattle ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut être une semaine ? En fait, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Je suis un peu submergée par le travail… Et… tu m'as manqué… ça faisait longtemps… Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Donc tout dépendra pour combien de temps tu auras besoin que je reste ici »

« Teddy… Tu n'es pas obligée… Tu n'as pas à faire ça… J'étais saoul quand je t'ai appelée cette nuit là. Tu sais, je vais m'en remettre, ça ira, je savais depuis longtemps qu'un jour ou l'autre Cristina me laisserait.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel « Owen, arrête, tu ne peux pas aller bien, l'amour de ta vie vient juste de partir. Arrête de mentir. Arrête de te mentir à toi même et de me mentir à moi aussi ! J'y crois pas, nous y voilà encore. Tu ne peux pas me dire quand je dois partir et quand je dois rester ! Je t'ai déjà dit ça il y a longtemps et tu ne l'a toujours pas compris ?

« Je suis vraiment un imbécile »

« Vraiment un gros imbécile » Teddy affirma avec un sourire.

* * *

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Owen demanda lorsqu'il remarqua que Teddy était en train de faire quelque chose sur son téléphone.

« A vrai dire, je suis venue ici précipitamment et je n'ai pas encore réservé d'hôtel »

« Ce n'est pas la peine » coupa Owen. « Tu peux rester ici, je dormirai sur le canapé comme ça tu pourra dormir dans mon lit »

Teddy laissa échapper un rire ironique « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Owen, tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais dormir dans ton lit ? Seule dans ton lit, le lit dans lequel toi et Cristina vous vous envoyiez en l'air ? » Un autre rire s'échappa à nouveau. « Attends, non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Franchement ça ne me gêne pas de réserver une chambre d'hôtel »

Owen se mit à rire aussi « Tu as raison, c'était une proposition… assez inappropriée. Mais écoute Teddy, je préfère largement que tu restes ici plutôt que dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ca me gênerait… Je peux acheter un autre lit, je ne te laisserai quand même pas dormir sur le canapé. S'il te plait. » il la supplia.

Teddy prit un moment pour réfléchir. « Très bien. Je dormirai sur le canapé alors »

* * *

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

**A/N : Et voilà, ce deuxième chapitre marque la fin de la traduction de ce que j'avais préalablement écrit dans mon histoire originale ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Je suis un peu coincée à l'écriture de mon chapitre 3, je manque cruellement d'idées et je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter à écrire quelque chose sans avoir eu d'inspiration au préalable. Je ne sais toujours pas si je continuerai à écrire directement en anglais ou si je vais inverser et commencer en français…**


End file.
